Slytherin Resistance
by Aya-DeWinter
Summary: What about a Slytherin resistance?


**A/N:** Written for the Quidditch comp beater 2 for the Tutshill Tornadoes.

 **My head canon** : A group of (mainly) Slytherins started their own resistance movement when Voldy came to power, a bit more sneakier than anyone else's. We never learned about them because they never trusted the Order of the Phoenix enough to work together with them.

 **Prompts** : 8. (restriction) no Hogwarts staff is to be mentioned

13\. (object) paintbrush

14\. (word) possible

 **Story word count:** 1,238

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

* * *

It was a windy afternoon when two Slytherins went for a walk around the lake. The sky threatened rain but these two braved it. This wasn't so unusual, nor was the fact that they were from two different years. It was their topic of conversation.

"I need you to sign this," said Jasmine to her younger classmate, leading over to a handy rock that was flat enough to write on. She gave her the pen, as Jasmine struggled with the wind to lay the paper flat enough to write on.

"Is this even possible?" Sian asked her fellow collaborator in a low voice, "Could we really defy him?"

"I don't know but we have to try, otherwise this school is going to become nothing but a cesspool of hate," Jasmine replied, also in a low voice.

The young girl signed it. That was it. She was involved in the resistance.

* * *

Jasmine was the resistance's go to gal for most of their operations. She created the group but she wasn't their leader. She was rumoured to have Fairy blood in her even though that would be impossible, but to even the most logical of thinkers, it looked possible. Jasmine was a petite girl with fine brown fair, ears that almost looked pointed and for the most part she looked harmless. She was far from it.

This was Jasmine's final year, or supposed to be, and she had learnt many defensive spells in her time, but she didn't always need to rely on a wand. Her parents, being the cautious people that they were, had enrolled her in Muggle martial arts classes. She had attended up until Hogwarts and then every summer she would refresh her knowledge and her skills.

Her parents had been cautious because they lived through Lord Voldemort's reign before. They had felt how helpless the Wizarding community was, and they didn't want Jasmine to ever go through that.

So Jasmine teamed up with some of her fellow Slytherins to put a stop to it, at least at Hogwarts.

* * *

Three months after Sian signed up, the little resistance group was holding a meeting. It was made to look like a study group or a homework help group in the library. Sian had been very useful, she had created a parchment that they could write a message and it would display only on the other people's special parchment.

Sian was outlining a potential opportunity to hinder those who follow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when Draco Malfoy walked past. This group knew better than to make any movement to conceal what they were working on. He often walked past the group, on orders, to ensure it was just a study group.

This time however the group weren't as lucky as a phrase caught his eye.

"Draco Malfoy is such a hottie?" he read aloud clearly not amused, "Whose is this?"

No one wanted to so much as blink funny. They knew what awaited them for irritating someone with a Dark Mark. Malfoy held up the paper, they could all clearly see the words.

"The owner of this piece of paper, better speak up or you will all get it"

The text began to change, it whirled around until it became a smiley face.

"M-m-malfoy," one timid member stuttered.

"What? Is this yours?"

"N-n-no, but it's a sm-sm-smiley face."

Malfoy looked at the paper. He threw it down in disgust.

"Stupid thing," He muttered walking away.

The group sighed in relief.

* * *

"This isn't fair. We should be able to help," Sian whispered to where Jasmine had been walking just before. Sian stopped and looked around but knew she wouldn't see the girl.

But Jasmine could see her trying to look for her and stayed in the shadows. Luckily the Order of the Phoenix hadn't spotted Sian looking around. Jasmine knew she could slip away and stay to fight. _Her_ parents wouldn't be fighting.

Jasmine remained hidden in the castle. She watched the Order and other Hogwarts students prepare for battle. She didn't trust either group enough to show herself to help. They were the ones who sent her and her resistance away based on the house that they were in.

It was a long wait before the fighting actually started. While she was moving around the castle she saw the Ravenclaw ghost talking with Harry Potter. She made sure to avoid them both. She wanted to fight and defend.

She found a spot where she could see outside but no one would look up and see her, and waited.

At first there was lots of yelling and then there repetitive blasting and light. It looked like a masterpiece that the artist had gone crazy with the paintbrush, creating crossing paint strokes. Jasmine sat watching as many Wizards fell and then as they started to retreat into the castle.

* * *

Sticking to the Shadows, Jasmine wound her way where they were planning their moves and defence. She moved like those ninjas the muggle boys used to talk about; often climbing the walls to avoid bumping into people and things.

It was while she was up high that she spotted three Death Eaters coming her way. A moment of panic fluttered though her chest, as she hadn't realised that the fight had begun. It passed and she knew what to do. Jasmine waited to pick them off one by one. She climbed on top of a very tall display cabinet to wait.

As they passed her she stunned the one walking behind the others. The other Death Eaters had seen the flash of light from the spell and looked around. They couldn't see her where she was hiding in the dim light. They were hiding their faces with masks so she couldn't tell who they were.

She waited until one of them had their back to her, and she stunned the other. Then she had to quickly duck low on the display cabinet. The last remaining Death Eater was firing spells in her general direction but from the way they kept missing where she was hiding, he really didn't know where to aim.

The bombardment kept on going; Jasmine thought it would never stop. Her legs were cramping from being in an awkward spot for too long. When a woman with bright bubblegum pink hair appeared and stunned the Death Eater. Jasmine didn't see that happen but she saw the woman hurrying away and the man laying on the floor with his other cohorts.

Jasmine didn't linger for long. It wasn't soon after that, she stumbled across some more Death Eaters doing battle with the Order of the Phoenix. Like a ninja, she scaled the wall to a niche. She wanted to time it right so she didn't hit the Order members and they didn't see her. She was watching how they battled.

They had moves that felt a little coordinated. They knew where each other was and what they were doing. It was interesting to watch, but Jasmine had to either make a decision to help them or move along so she wasn't hit by a spell.

Soon there was the loud projected voice of Lord Voldemort calling for a ceasefire. She sighed a sigh of relief. She hadn't realised how frightening it would be. She was glad it was over. She went down to the Great Hall, to see what else had happened.


End file.
